Locked Up
by Strawberry Rainshower
Summary: Hermione and Draco got locked inside a broom closet.  Just your typical Dramione story, right?  Wrong!  Potions, Unicorn blood, what the hells, sandwiches, and major slip-ups!
1. Worst day ever!

Hiya!

So... this is a new story of mine for Dramione shippers... they're so CUTE!

(I am so sorry, the author is still on high on chocolate cake. Please understand.)

_Sigh... It's soooo hot in here. _A young 17 year old witch named Hermione Granger thought as she inhaled the fumes of her potion that afternoon.

"Don't stick your head in your cauldron much, Granger. It might get bigger than it usually is." Draco Malfoy sneered a few feet from her. He really was getting on her nerves lately.

"Why thank you for your concern, Malfoy. I wouldn't want to be like you. Tell me, how did your ego fall in yours a long time ago? Were you just so stupid?" she replied. She wasn't in the mood today.

"Is that all you've got? A lame comeback? But then, what was I expecting? At least a humorous reply from a filthy Mudblood?" he said. Hermione saw Harry and Ron move toward Malfoy, so she put a restraining spell on them since Snape was watching them like a hawk.

Luckily, the bell rang, signaling the end of classes. Hermione sighed in relief. Saved by the bell.

Hermione ran as fast as she could just to get away from class. The next thing she knew, she was being pushed inside a small, dark, and dusty, swelteringly hot broom cupboard

"WHAT THE HELL?" Hermione screamed as she pounded on the door. When it suddenly opened, she jumped back in surprise. Suddenly, someone very tall with white blond hair was pushed inside the already cramped space. The door was once again locked, while two people were laughing madly outside.


	2. Stuck with you

"Hey! Let me out Blaise! I swear, I'm gonna kill you when I get out of here! And the Weaselette can join you, too!" Draco said, pounding on the door.

Hermione cleared her throat. She saw Malfoy's figure turn around and face her.

"Who's there?" he called out to the darkness. "It's me." Hermione said quietly.

Malfoy groaned. "Oh great. Noww I'm stuck with the muggle-born. Could this get any worse?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow. _Muggle-born? Now, that's new._ she thought.

"It was never my choice, Malfoy, so stop complaining." she said. She sat on the lone desk in the room. The desk covered at least a half of the room. _If you could call _this _a room. _Hermione thought as she thought of a way to get out if here, since Ginny, oh sweet, innocent little Ginny, took her wand before pushing her in the closet.

"So, what happens now? I don't think they locked us in here just to discuss the magical properties of unicorn blood." Draco said sarcastically. He wouldn't want to waste his time inside a broom closet. Especially not with _Granger._

Hermione sighed. _This is gonna be a _loooooong _day._


	3. What the  ?

**A/N: Hiya! Sorry if i haven't updated for soooo long. TONS of schoolwork to blame. :(( We had our Student Council elections, so I was really distracted. Anyway, my story got picked to represent our school! sorry for that little outburst, I just finished my 2nd cup of caramel custard. Mmhhh.. yumyum!**

After a few hours of Draco muttering under his breath about ways to kill the cursed couple *cough* Ginny and Blaise *cough*, Hermione eventually fell asleep on the table whilst leaning on the wall.

It seems like she has only had a few minutes of sleep when she was suddenly woken up by sharp fingers jabbing her side.

"Ganger..." the voice whispered. "Granger..." the voice said, this time, a bit louder.

"Oh, what the hell, WAKE UP, WOMAN!" he shouted.

"Wai- wha- what?" Hermione jumped, a little bit too high that her head bumped the ceiling.

"For the love of Merlin, what do you want, Malfoy?" she said, annoyed, while rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm hungry. Go make me a sandwich." he said calmly.


	4. No sandwiches for Draco

**A/N: Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter. It really did make my day. (I had been squeeling non-stop for about 30 minutes when I read your reviews!) -Sigh- Simple words have DRASTIC effects on different people :D So, here's your story.**

Hermione rubbed her temples, forcing herself to restrain herself from strangling the fair-haired man in front of her.

_Deep breaths, Hermione, deep breaths. You wouldn't want to leave Hogwarts to go to St. Mungo's because of insanity, do you? You wouldn't want to be locked up in a squishy room in a strait-jacket with nurses treating you like a baby. You wouldn't like the food there. _she thought, as she forced herself to calm down before she starts hitting her head on the wall. The poor brain cells.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Make me a sandwich." Draco said as he saw the brunette rubbing her head, muttering under her breath like a sleep deprived lunatic hag.

And that's when Hermione snapped. She slowly turned her head to look at Draco, her eyes glinting with madness. _Uh-oh. _Draco thought. Nobody likes a mad Hermione.

"Malfoy, I would like to remind you that I am not your slave." Hermione said in a dangerously quiet voice. "I cannot make you a sandwich because of that reason. Another reason is that I do not have my wand with me because Ginny and your idiot of a best friend took it from me." her voice was getting louder with every word she said. "ANOTHER reason is that I CANNOT make food appear out of nowhere, and YOU would know that if you weren't BLOODY STUPID enough not to pay attention in class."

At that time, Draco backed in a corner, trying to put more distance between him and the enraged witch. And because of the size of the broom cupboard, he didn't fare much.

"And FINALLY, I CANNOT, and WILL NOT, make you a sandwich because WE'RE STUCK INSIDE THIS GODDAMNED CLOSET!" Draco flinched as she shouted those words at him.

"You would know that, but APPARENTLY, you don't because your BRAIN is CLEARLY NOWHERE NEAR HERE!" Hermione finished. She was breathing hard, with her hear sticking to her face because of the heat. It was a scary sight.

Draco was wise enough not to say anything.

Hermione sighed, now calm as she always does after realeasing her emotions. "You really are lucky you're hot, Malfoy." she muttered under her breath. She didn't expect the said Slytherin to have heard her.

"Wait, WHAT?" Draco exclaimed, eyes wide.

Hermione now noticed her slip-up.

"Oh, shit."


	5. The Sexy Ferret

**A/N: Hiya! just finished reading your wonderful reviews :D**

**It really makes me happy knowing that my readers enjoy my stories. Thank you! Anyway, some people are requesting that I make the chapters longer. You have to agree, it's more exciting to read a story ending with a cliff-hanger. I'll try hard to make them longer, I promise!**

**Anyway, here's your story :D Hope you enjoy!**

"Oh, shit."

They just stared at each other, Hermione blushing and Draco wide-eyed.

"What did you just say?" Draco asked, recovering first.

"Uhm, uhh... nothing! Nothing at all!" Hetherrmione exclaimed, blushing further.

Draco suddenly smirked, and crept closer to Hermione. She watched him shuffle closer... slowly... seductively...

_Wah! Bad thoughts, Hermione! Bad! You don't like the ferret boy!_

_Admit it, he's hot! Freaking hot, at that!_

_Shut up, will you! He's not hot, he's just... well, uh, fit._

_Yeah, right! He's insanely hot! And SEXY! And soooooo YUMMY!_

_Well, I suppose so, but I don't like him!_

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, sister. It's only yourself whom you're fooling._

_All right, all right! I like him! I bloody LIKE the sexy ferret! HAPPY?_

_I sure am. :D_

While Hermione was having an internal battle with herself, Draco creeped closer to her. Too close to be deemed acceptable in public. In fact, so close that anybody would be creeped out. It was really surprising that Hermione didn't notice it.

"Hermione..." he whipered seductively.

Hermione jumped and faced Draco. And because they were so close to each other, their lips accidentally met.

**HEY! So, how was it? Cool? Funny? Bad? Worse than before? (I hope not) **

**Please review! Correct me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**Lovelots,**

**Trize**


	6. It was Love

**A/N: Hi! So, I read your reviews again... don't worry, this chappie's definitely gonna be longer than the rest. I just want you to know that you make me so happy with your reviews. :D**

**So... Here's your story!**

* * *

><p>Their lips met.<p>

They stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity; but in reality, they just froze for like 5 seconds.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hermione pulled away. Or at least, she tried to, but when her lips parted from Draco's, there was suddenly a spark of electricity between them.

Draco, on the other hand was just frozen solid. When he felt Hermione move away from him, he felt a sudden spark, as if the air around them was filled with electricity, and Hermione's soft plush lips were like a magnetic pull for him.

As if by divine force, he found himself leaning in to the kiss, suddenly wanting her more.

He didn't exactly know what prompted him to do it, but he gently grabbed Hermione by the waist, pulling him snug to him, and letting his hand rest there.

Meanwhile, Hermione was also starting to feel attracted to the kiss. She let her arms encircle Draco's neck, as if her entire life depended on it.

And that's when Draco lost control.

* * *

><p>Draco tightened his grip on Hermione's waist. He wanted her. No, scratch that. He <em>needed<em> her.

He pushed Hermione gently against the wall without breaking the kiss.

He kissed her hard, a kiss full of love, passion, and need.

He ran his tongue on her lower lip, causing Hermione to gasp in surprise, for this kind of feeling was new to her.

It was a strange feeling.

It was love.


	7. Chaos at the Great Hall

**A/N: Ahehe… so…. I'm back (dodges rotten tomatoes)**

** Wah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Bad Strawberry! Bad bad bad! (Hits head on the wall)**

** I really am sorry! We just finished our examinations this afternoon and had our club meetings ( and I was elected as English club President :) ). We have to plan our activities this week because our English Activity Day is in three days! THREE DAYS! Can you imagine that? That's what you call slave labor you guys. It really sucks to be in high school. And I had to take care of 20 bratty first graders! Can my day get any worse?**

**So, here's the last chappie!**

* * *

><p>They stood there, kissing like there's no tomorrow. Their lips were moving furiously against each other. Draco's tongue slithered out of his mouth to lick Hermione's bottom lip. She gasped in surprise, and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Hermione got over her shock quickly and kissed him back.<p>

It was an entirely weird, yet pleasant, feeling for her. Their tongues battled for dominance, making Hermione moan. Draco smirked against her lips, proud that he could make her feel that way.

After quite some time, things got… err... kinda… heated up. And also a bit… well… uhhm… hands-y. **( A/N: Is this kiss ever gonna end? :D )**

And when Draco was just about to unbutton Hermione's shirt, the door was suddenly banged open.

* * *

><p>"What the hell - ?"<p>

"Oh. My. FUDGE!" Ginny suddenly screamed, interupting whatever else Blaise was supposed to say. "Ha! I knew this was going to happen!" she continued, and turned to face Blaise, "You owe me 10 galleons."

Blaise grumblingly took out his money bag and handed her the money.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Hermione interjected, "You were having bets? On us?" She was getting angry now, since her face, already red from her previous snogging with the Slytherin prince, got impossibly redder.

"Uh-oh." Blaise muttered... An angry Hermione = a scary Hermione. And a scary Hermione = An angry Draco. An angry Draco = a scary Draco. A scary Draco + a scary Hermione = instant, unpleasant death for everybody. Blaise knew he had to think fast before he starts turning to ashes.

"Well, yeah, because... Draco had always been lusting over you since during the Yule Ball, and Ginny and I were betting on how long it would take him to finally admit his feelings to himself." he said quickly to make it believable.

Practically, it was the truth. If anybody ever saw Draco's face when he saw Hermione, they will be utterly convinced that cupid has shot a bull's eye on the Malfoy's heart.

Hermione stared at Blaise for a while, as though deciding if she should believe him. She turned to look at Draco. The light pink blush staining his cheeks and the sheepish smile was enough for an answer.

"Oh, really now. Well then, we must get to work, Draco. We've been missing out on 3 years' worth of snogging." She smiled seductivlely ang Draco could have melted. But since he's a Malfoy, he didn't, because Malfoys DO NOT melt.

"Why don't we start now?" he asked, with that knee-jerking smirk playing on his lips.

"Bring it on, Slytherin. But," Hermione said. Draco groaned. There's that "BUT" word that he hated so much. Hermione leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "You're gonna have to catch me first." and she took off.

Draco froze for a split-second, surprised by her antics. He suddenly grinned and ran as fast as he could to catch that alluring brunette.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Blaise watched the exchange between the two.<p>

They really are perfect for each other. But, as the mischievous two always say, "Blaise and Ginny" sounds more perfect.

"Well, now that they're gone, maybe _we_ can have our snog now." Blaise said impatiently.

"Yeah, but maybe later. We have to see how this ends." she replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Blaise graoned in protest, but otherwise, took off with Ginny.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron were having their dinner, and at the same time worrying about Hermione. They haven't seen her since Potions. So when they saw her running through the Great Hall's double doors with a huge smile on her face, they instantly brightened up.<p>

But then, their smiles turned into frowns when they saw Malfoy right behind her, and they wondered what might be happening.

Suddenly, Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist, turned her around and snogged her in the Great Hall in front of everyone.

"What in the name of the nose-less snake Voldemort is happening?" Harry exclaimed.

Ron simply fainted.

It was so quiet in the Great Hall. And suddenly, everyone started screaming.

"Aaahhhh! It's the end of the world!"

"Everybody run! Hell is coming for us!"

"Waahhhh! The devil's out to get me! I forgot to pray last night! Heaven, save us!"

But the couple just continued sogging, oblivious to everything around them.

* * *

><p>Up at the teacher's table, some money bags were filled while some were emptied. It seems like even the professors were placing bets on the couple. Snape was smirking. His pouch was now filled with more galleons.<p>

Dumbledore, meanwhile, smiled secretly. If he had taken part at the bets, his colleagues would be broke.

He watched the snogging couple. _Ahhh_..._ Young love, _he thought_, My plan worked perfectly._

Watching in a corner, Blaise and Ginny, aka his accomplices, stood, watching everything with a smirk.

Harry was reviving Ron with his goblet of pumpkin juice. Slytherins and Gryffindors were fighting. Some Hufflepuffs were screaming. Ravenclaws analyzing the possible root of this situation. Teachers were looking surprised.

Blaise whispered something in Ginny's ear, and she smiled, took his hand, and led him out of the hall.

Probably to do more snogging.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aahhh! I can't believe it! I finished my story!**

**So, what do you think? If i get enough motivation *cough* reviews *cough*, time and imagination, i might make another story :D**

**Toodles!**


	8. AN

**Hey y'all! I promised you that i'll make another story, right?**

**So, as promised, a new story will be posted tomorrow or the next day after that. The title is :**

**A Potions Incident Gone Wrong**

**So, if you're as excited as I am, hang on there! The story's just about to be typed and posted!**


End file.
